


Perfect Storm

by mercurybard



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac on Piz, Wallace, life as Veronica's friend, and LoVe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Storm

I can tell exactly what he's thinking, the old "how the hell did I end up _here_?" It's a thought I've become pretty intimate with since Veronica stopped me in the parking lot that one day to help me break into my truck and then pepper me with questions about email accounts. Eventually, you just stop asking how she gets you into situations like this—lurking around a frat blow-out looking for roofied girls—and just chalk it up to part of the privilege of knowing Veronica Mars, girl wonder. At least, she compensates us with cool little presents like the fake IDs (not that I used mine since who wants to get drunk at a party almost guaranteed to be visited by a known rapist?). Though, I think I would probably end up helping her even if she didn't. I'm just that kind of loser.

But Piz is still new to this game and a little in love with Veronica, I think. He still sees a pushy, prickly, pretty girl who might just be a superhero. And, yeah, that's all true, but he doesn't understand how she got to where she is. Not that I know either—I've just got bits and pieces: the Le Baron, the rock-bottom purity test score, the after-school job taking pictures of cheating couples coming out of sleazy motels—I think Logan's the only one with the whole picture, which is why their breakup truly sucks.

Because I don't think they can't _not_ be in love, even if them dating is like two typhoons colliding. So, color me not-surprised when he insisted on rushing off to play knight in shining armor tonight. Wallace went too, because he gets that being BFFs with Veronica entails occasionally saving Logan from himself.

Something else Piz needs to be clued in on when his roomie gives him the Cliff Notes version of 'Life as Veronica's Friend'. But that will come later, because we've both got pockets full of Take Back the Night coasters and a whole slew of drunk party girls to test for GHB and just where the hell is Veronica anyway?

**Author's Note:**

>  _Veronica Mars_ isn't mine. She belongs to Rob Thomas, and we thank him for creating her in all her snarky wonderfulness.


End file.
